The Last World
by InfinityArk
Summary: When the planet Xina was destroyed, along with the Jagonianoia race. Everyone thought it was from a Grox attack. But there was something else, something that is possibly more deadly than the Grox. A force that could wipe a race off the face of the galaxy within a second of time. Whatever it is, it threatens the whole of the universe. The time to act is now.
1. Captain of the Plasma Star

**A/N Hello people! This will be a Spore story based in the space stage, with a really big plot to it! Now I've never done anything but Transformers at this point so please be nice! I also have tried, TRIED, to add some realistic elements to this story. I still play Spore sometimes for the sake of it, but I know very little about Spode or the Grox, so any tips on them would be useful. Please inform me of any errors since I have no beta readers and my computer is really stupid. And sorry to the people who've been waiting forever for me to update my other stories.**

**Anyway,**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 1

The Captain of the Plasma Star

He could already tell. This was not going to be a good day.

Captain Jok'an Meltan Hieanfanar Lonier growled at the Mercenary before him. Said Mercenary growled back but with far more malice and rage. This was the moment that Lonier officially decided that every single Leeta Vtaala in the known universe wanted to start a war with every single _species_ in the known universe.

The Captain looked the creature up and down. It had two pairs of rather long, strong looking arms and a single pair of three jointed legs that each lead down to a three toed foot with long razor sharp claws. All four hands where open baring all four claws on them in a threating fashion while its tail whipped around carelessly knocking over crates, chairs, tables and anyone who got too close. Thin spike like protrusions began to stick up from the top of it head all the way down to its lower back. Behind its face mask he was fairly sure it was baring its fangs at him. Six glowing red eyes stared down at him with hate. Lonier knew that if the Leeta Vtaala wasn't wearing the black armored space suit it would look far more threating.

"Nobody says that about Colony 4," the Mercenary said with a dangerous hiss. The black metal covering his claws made a loud shriek as it ran them against each other.

"Colony 4?" Lonier laughed which sounded more like a choked cough, then took a step back. Colony 4 was one of the first Leeta Vtaala settlements ever destroyed by the Grox. Even after the Leeta Vtaala had a miraculous winning streak with the ancient race they had still managed to lose one fully populated moon because of a foolish act by their own kind. Now they were used as lessons to every other race who thought about the same plan.

Lonier would admit, Leeta Vtaala's weren't all that stupid. It was how they managed to survive so long. You needed to be really smart in order to keep your home planet or even your own species as abundant as theirs. It was actually a surprise to the elder races that the Leeta Vtaala's where even still around with their violent tempers and all too real threats. Some races are even surprised they even have a steady alliance with them. Not that Lonier can say the same about his race. The two were actually on the brink of all-out war. And to be perfectly honest he'd rather not be fighting with an alien that towered over him by five feet.

Captain Lonier was a Loiaineio'Quzar. Rather tall compared to most other species and, as he noticed, had a similar body design as the Leeta Vtaala's. Only differences where that his kind only had one set of arms, they also had large draconic wing, two curved forward facing horns that connected to the top of their heads, and more importantly where omnivores. That was the key difference between the two their two species and was the obvious cause of friction between the two. Carnivores and omnivores, though similar in some ways, they thought very differently. Oh, and every one of his kind was pure white with blue eyes, and his armor resembled the colors as well. The two species where practically opposites.

"_Fool,_" the Mercenary said. It then leapt forward, tackling the Captain to the ground before he had time to react. Lonier grunted as he hit the ground. His wings were pinned beneath him and the Leeta Vtaala grabbed his arms and held them down with incredible strength. Using its other pair of arms the Mercenary punched the Captains armored torso.

Lonier hissed as the much heavier Mercenary hit rather hard and he twisted his wrist to sheath out two electric blades. Unfortunately they weren't any use at the moment. Lonier swung his horns hitting the Mercenary in the head who let out an unearthly howl and prang his hands up to clutch his head, letting go of Lonier's arms. Lonier leaned up and pressed his right sword against the Leeta Vtaala's neck.

The creature seemed to pause for a moment. Then it lowered the hands clutching its head and all six eyes locked onto the Captains. They stared at each other for a second, their glares full of hate. Then Lonier felt the heard the charging of energy and the heat of a blaster up against his stomach.

The two glared at each other, neither making a move. The rivalry between their species added with the insults pushed away at the idea of ending the fight.

A loud clicking cackle made both of the draconic creatures flinch. A large set of pinchers shoved itself between the two faces. The pincers connected to a blue and yellow striped armored head. Large bug-like eyes stared at them through the visor. A long neck connected to an insect like body that was covered in armor. Its three jointed legs ended with two clawed toes. A tail sporting spikes swung around slightly.

" .click! Nnno fight friendssss, eeh?" The insect said, it pincers hit the draconic species snouts make one snort in disgust and the other let out a viscous growl. Lonier backed away, not wanting to be anywhere near the intelligent bug. He stood up and spread his wings, while the Leeta Vtaala shoved the pincers away, powering down his blasters. Lonier was still wary of the six limbed alien. Leeta Vtaala where known for revenge stunts.

The Mercenary seemed to compose himself before stepping out of the restaurant where the fight had taken place and Lonier let himself relax and retract his swords.

He turned back to the bug and winched. Bugs where labeled as filthy beings in his society, they were nothing more than pest. His people were very particular about neatness, cleanliness, and manors. However, Lonier had been forced to give up some of his original culture. Such as he no longer had time to completely clean his quarters on his ship or organize all his work. He also had to get rid of the need to utterly hate the appearance of a species. Especially insect species since they seemed so wide spread. And yet, even after all those years of practice, he still couldn't handle the sight of such aliens.

The creature's pinchers clicked together and it narrowed its beady eyes at him, noticing his disgusted look. "Prroblemsss?" It said thrusting its head toward him its pinchers clicked loudly making Lonier flinch.

"Uh… no, umm…. T-thank you very much f-for helping me," He said trying his best to keep calm. The bug let out a loud cackle and clicked some more, before turning to pick up a chair. Lonier decided it was best to go before the insect tried anything.

As he turned to leave the bug grabbed his forearm. Lonier nearly stared panicking and he heard the bug chuckle at his distress. "Nnow, now, where do youzz thinkss you're going?" It said leaning in close, practically relishing in the others fear.

Lonier didn't even think of looking back, "I-I was j-just leaving," He said and cursed his stuttering.

The bug shook him around to face it and it shook its head, "No, No! You sstay, cleanss, paay for damage to minesss sshop!"

Lonier shook his head, this could not be happening. "But, what about the Leeta Vt-"

"Hee, paidss! He knewss he'd fightss!" The bug clicked some more and folding his arms over his chest. Lonier groaned in frustration. Could this day get any worse?

* * *

**A/N AND DONE. Don't worry people, if you don't like Lonier I'll let you know that we won't be spending all our time with him. He's not even my favorite race. **

**I have no idea when chapter two will come out. I'm so busy with school lately and have no time write anything. So, please no flames. Nobody likes those. If there's someone with a similar story, sorry I didn't know you existed. Reviews are definitely welcome! Everybody likes those. Anyway...**

**"ONWARD TROOPS, TO VICTORY!"- I HAVE NO IDEA WHO SAID THIS!**


	2. Me vs You

**A/N Hello my Jolly Ranchers! Finally another chapter of this story this story has been uploaded. Hopefully this chapter is good. Oh WOW IT IS LA-LA-LATE. I better get to sleep before my mom kills me (jk for all you worriers).**

**I forgot to this before so I'll say now**

**Spore itself belongs to EA and Maxis (+ whoever else owns it), all aliens NOT made by Maxis belong to me, my little brother, my twin brother, or my sister.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Me vs. You

It was hot. The sun beat down on the traveler's heads. The heat would have been unbearable for any human. Sand blew mercilessly around them, reaching into the seams of their armor making the joints creak and the weight increase slightly. One of the crew let out a distressed groan before stumbling and falling to the ground.

The other Moliens turned to look at their fallen comrade. One Molien nearby walked up to him and lifted him up, slinging an arm around his shoulder. The weak soldier hung limply, groaning in pain. The one holding him nodded to their leader and they continued onward.

It had been days since any of them had anything to eat much less drink. Their suits were beginning to malfunction, leaving them hot and tired. None of them had had any sleep for a little over two weeks making them barley aware of their surroundings. Yet they trudged on and only for one reason: They were close to their destination.

Moliens where human like in shape yet without the armor they appeared to be techno-organics. They rarely are ever seen without their armor mainly because the Moliens fused themselves with their technology. The armor covered their whole body and always fit perfectly with plenty of room for movement. It served as an advantage in battle, making them strong, faster, and smarter. However, now it was only a curse. They could not remove it since it was connected to their Nero net and they would probably die without it anyway.

Their leader clutched her gun tighter. They were low on energy and wouldn't survive if they were attacked.

Her main concern was her team. They had already lost several men and it was no doubt that they would lose another today. Maybe more than one.

Some ways behind them was a squad of Killmethadors. They were ugly creatures. Overly muscular with large webbed wings and lacking a visible neck. On their heads was a single forward facing eye and large primitive pinchers served as their mouths. They had one set of arms that ended in three fingered hands.

Their triple jointed legs were supported by pawed feet. It was like someone got a bunch of different animals and mashed them together to create a creature that defied logic.

She heard one of the soldiers at her side groan, yet he did not fall. She took a deep breath and hoped another would not collapse.

She looked ahead and her eyes brightened in the equivalent of a smile. In front of the small group, just a few miles away, was a large spacecraft. It was black in color and looked like two rectangular cubes put together the front one smaller than the one behind it. The back half of the ship served as a massive engine that released out an orange flame-like particle. At the very front of the ship was a triangular command center with large orange colored windows. All over the ship were cannons and turrets all neatly lined up and ready to fire. On the underside of the ship were four rectangular mega cannons that could take out a Killmethador ship with a single shot. It may not be very glamorous but it could pack a punch and was extremely efficient in her species standards. This ships name was simply, _Planet Finder_, and she was its Captain.

She stopped as did the rest of her troops. The soldier carrying the fallen Molien set him down and fell to his knees with a loud grunt. His comrades came rushing to his side, making him stand back up. Another soldier picked up the other Molien.

Worry for her men was making her nervous. They shouldn't be stopping they could easy be attacked and overrun in seconds, but she had to take this chance.

"Shieltran?" she said weakly turning to her second in command. He tiredly pulled off the bag on his back and dropped it to the ground. Falling to his knees he dug through the bag and carefully took out a case, the item they had been transporting, and set it aside, then pulled out a small gun. After clicking a button, he pointed it toward the heavens and fired. A trial of smoke rose to the sky before it burst into a bright light.

She looked at the light. On that single flare rested all their hope. If the crew on the ship saw it they would come and rescue them.

Shieltran tried to stand but she put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up confused and she simply shook her head. He had no strength left, none of them did.

She looked behind them toward the endless stretch of sand dunes and rocky outcroppings. She watched it intently as the minutes ticked away. The flare continued to shine brightly and for a moment she thought that the ship didn't detect it, but then one of her soldiers pointed and let out a cry of triumph. The others turned to see and let out their own cries all them too weak to form coherent words.

The Captain turned to Shieltran who looked at her, his blue eyes full of hope and he nodded. It was all she needed in order to confirm that the rescue ships were finally coming. She turned back toward the dessert and her heart jumped and she lifted her gun.

"INCOMING!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. All her soldiers jumped in surprise and tried to move, but it was already too late.

Laser and plasma beams came raining down on them. She jumped toward Shieltran and grabbing the weakened Molien and pulling him down. She felt a laser go through her shoulder and she let out a gasp. They slid on the ground for a few seconds before coming to a stop.

She growled and she looked at Shieltran and her heart sank. There were multiple plasma wounds throughout his side and a fatal shot to the head that burned away the armor and his face. She let go of the limp body, and began to roll down the other side of the slope they were on, the side that wasn't getting hammered by blaster fire.

She stopped herself at the base of the hill. Looking around she saw that only four of her men had survived. She desperately looked toward the _Planet Finder_ to find the rescue ships.

She could see small glimmers of light as it reflected off the surface of three airplane shaped ships. _I hope they get here quick enough,_ she thought to herself.

"Captain Liani," said a soldier next to her. Liani turned toward the silver colored warrior and in his arms was the case that they were transporting. Liani nodded to the soldier who tucked the metallic case close his body and pulled out his blaster.

Liani raised her own blaster, her shoulder burned in pain, but she ignored it. She barely managed to stand up; the strain on her muscles was almost unbearable. Liani looked toward the soldier and she pointed at another and through tired gasps she said, "You two stay here," It was all she could manage.

She took a few steps up the hill, finding it difficult to climb up the sandy slope. Liani felt like she could collapse, but she had to keep going on for herself, her men, and her friends and family back home. She was a hero to all Moliens and she vowed to herself that she would not die here.

A loud monstrous roar tore through the air and the on the top of the hill the shadow of a huge Killmethador jumped out above them.

"FIRE!" she cried as she aimed her blaster upward and pulled the trigger.

A loud humming followed by a whirl of charging energy, a bright line of orange light from the barrel of her gun to the beast above her and maybe even through it. A loud shriek of agony and raining speckles of green blood as the creature toppled over in the air and then crashed into the ground behind them, its wings and limps being ripped and twisted at odd angles, pieces of armor scattering everywhere, along with dust and sand being kicked up and thrown around.

They didn't celebrate; instead they continued to climb the slope. Liani positioned the blaster to face forward. She climbed up the hill and several Killmethadors shrieked at her and she fired away. The first shot went through one of the beast stomachs, the next got one in the face. She turned to her left just in time to see three get blasted away by the other two soldiers. Four more ran toward them their guns out ready to fire, when suddenly a huge explosion of orange energy that sent her and the others flying, but not before she saw the four Killmethadors disintegrate.

She went flying through the air, backwards, so when she hit the ground of sand and heard one of her bones snap along with the crunch of armor, she wasn't expecting it. Her body howled in pain before everything went black.

Liani woke to the touch of something extremely soft beneath her. The weight of her battle armor was gone revealing her metallic protoform. She felt colder than she did in the desert, much, much colder, which was a welcome relief. She wasn't tired or hungry anymore and there was no more pain in her shoulder, muscles, or the bone that had snapped. And most of all she was _clean_, best felling ever. She took her condition as sign that she was finally safe, also the fact that she recognized this as her bed in her private quarters.

She let out a sigh of relief, but did not open her eyes. She still wanted to just lay there for a few more moments.

Liani thought about the last few weeks and what had happened. Liani was a representative of her race, the Moliens, and somehow they managed to tick off the far larger empire of the Killmethadors, even though the two had never met before. Something to do with an alliance they had made, if she remembered correctly.

The two had been fighting each other for little over a year, her ship and strategies being a huge asset to the Moliens. So far the Moliens had lost nine solar systems, but had gained three of the Killmethador solar systems. The large loss of solar systems had been a huge blow to her kind. Especially her, some of those planets she had personally carried out the terraforming and they had come out beautifully.

It had only been a few weeks ago, maybe longer now that she thought about it, that she had been ordered to go to the desert planet, Volander, in order to retrieve an item that could not fall into enemy hands. They had succeeded, but the ship had left without her order and she had a pretty good idea who had ordered the retreat. She wanted to kill him at this point, but she knew that he would suffer more once she had him court marshaled.

They had any form of communication with the ship soon afterwards and judging from the fact that the ship didn't outright leave the planet the traitor was already in the holding cells. Shieltran had detected the ships energy signature and they had followed it, the stronger it got the closer they knew they were to their destination.

Liani had no idea what was in that case, but she knew that as soon as she got out of her bed she would find out. Maybe in another hour or two, she just wanted some time to herself.

She rolled over onto her chest and threw the covers over her slender form. She buried her metallic face into the soft pillows and fell asleep.

A few hours later Liani stood in front of a holoscreen on the wall in the spacious room. The holoscreen reflected her image. She looked over herself checking for scratches or dents in her protoform. So far there was nothing. The silver and white biometal glimmered in the light from the surrounding walls and ceiling.

Technically she was naked in her protoform, which inspired the need for her to get her suit armor on as soon as she checked for no permanent scars, or at least visible ones. Her mother and father would freak if they saw a scar and start doubting her decision to join the army, again. It was like they thought she was some sort of fragile glass doll or something. Maybe that was why she joined the army; she was tired of being treated like she was special.

On the wall to the side of the holoscreen was a glowing outline of a hand which she pressed and the wall folded to reveal the armor pieces that could be used for formal or casual wear. Her battle armor was stored in a cryochamber below the ship, which she would call up if she ever needed it.

She quickly put on a red colored suit that showed none of her protoform. It added large shoulder pads and hip plates, also the traditional claws to her fingers. Her rank was displayed on the shoulder pads and the symbol of the Molien race on a small armor plate on her chest. The seams glowed a bright teal as the armor connected to her Nero net.

Clicking another button on the side the armors disappeared.

She looked around the room again. The overly large bed behind her that was made of some of the finest materials in the entire galaxy, directly to her left was a table that displayed the time on different planets and the galactic news. In the center of the room was a table that displayed a hologram of the galaxy and the condition of her ship. Directly to her right was a row of shelves and tables that displayed all the trophies and awards she had earned through her travels, and the door leading to the hyroshower was on the wall to the right of the display. Across the room to the right side was a desk and right to the side of that was a large window the spread the length of the wall that showed the stars zooming by.

Making sure everything was in place. She walked toward the door and typed in the code. The door let out a loud bing then slide open.

As she walked out she was greeted by not just two, but six guards. She looked at them questionably. There where usually only two guards.

Two of them shrugged, three saluted, and one turned towards her.

"Captain Liani, Commander Beltiance requests your audience in the command center," he said in a rather deep voice.

"What about Lieutenant Zelfan?" Liani said to him, looking up at the deep blue eyes.

The guard blinked once, as if wondering how she could have known who the traitor was.

"Lieutenant Zelfan is in the holding cells, he is to be tried for treason," the soldier said calmly.

"Good," she said giving an amused smile. She had had enough of that backstabbing bastard. Once Liani had a few seconds to relish in victory she headed toward the command center, all six guards following her.

She soon found herself in the command center. There where multiple monitors set all around, each had someone stationed at them. On the main view screen was displayed the current path and the condition of the ship along with radio frequencies and other basic information. In the center on a raised platform was the command chair with a walk way leading to it. And standing on the side was a tall black colored Molien in full battle armor who was looking out into the blackness of space.

She walked up to the command chair and going around it on the other side she sat down. Immediately a display lit up which she put to the side with a wave of her hand.

"Commander," she said and the red eyes of the black colored Molien turned toward her.

"Captain," He replied back, his words strong yet soft. Her teal eyes locked onto his red and she couldn't help but stare.

He turned to look back out at the stars. "You've been out for two Eeonian days."

She sighed, that wasn't very long. At least she hadn't been out for a few months. The days on the Molien homeworld, Eeon, only lasted thirty-two hours.

"The soldiers?" she asked.

"They are fine," he replied quickly.

"Any significant damage to the ship since my time away?" she said as she rested her head on her hand to look at the stars.

"None, although I'm sure you've heard by now about the Lieutenant's fate," She could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Yes, his removal with be beneficial to us all," Lieutenant Zelfan had always been trying to find ways to either demote or kill Liani, simply because he was one of the few Moliens who still believed that females had no right to join the military.

"The case, what was in the case?" she said. She already knew that the Commander had opened it.

"Something troubling, but before we talk about that, a message was sent to us just a few hours ago. It requests that we visit a planet called, Xina," He gave her a datapad and she took it softly from his hands.

Click a button the pad lite up. She quickly read the text. Once she was done she realized that the message was not something to be ignored.

"Change course, head for the planet Xina,"

* * *

**So, so? What do you peoplez think? Good reviews are always welcome, they will help keep this story alive. Flames do not, flames are bad. School has had me in a death grip, FRICKIN' SPANISH.**

**Goodbye people, till next time.**


End file.
